Senyuman
by QuinnPiper11
Summary: setelah perang besar mereka semua mengulang tahun ajarannya masing-masing. Harry kesepian karena sahabat-sahabat telah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. pliss review ini fic pertamaku. Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Satu siang lagi yang di lewatkan Harry di perpustakaan mengingat sekarang kedua sahabatnya telah memiliki pasangan masing-masing Ron dengan Luna sedangkan Hermione dengan si Malfoy. Yah benar si Draco _brengsek_ Malfoy. Ya si Malfoy ternyata adalah _double agent _aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan hal itu. Aku sekarang juga berteman dengan Blaise dan Theo ternyata mereka orang yang baik. kalu kau bertanya hubunganku dengan Ginny aku akan menjawab sekarang Ginny bukan mlikku lagi dia sekarang apacar Neville. jadi aku sekarang sendiri. benar-benar sendiri dan aku juga ingin memberi waktu untuk mereka masing-masing. Tiba-tiba lamunan Harry terusik oleh sebuah suara.

"Potter apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya suara itu.

"Huh? Mau apa kau Parkinson?" Tanya Harry. Dia sangat kaget begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Panggil aku Pansy. Aku mau meminta maaf kepadamu atas semua kelakuanku selama ini. Aku tahu ini tak mudah untuk memaafkanku tapi aku mohon jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan itu. Tatapan seakan-akan tidak ada hal lain yang kau benci selain aku." Kata pansy sambil berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya.

Harry yang tidak tega melihat Pansy yang seperti itu merubah tatapannya menjadi lembut. Dan tiba-tiba entah apa yang merasukinya dia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh mungil Pansy, serta mengelus rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Pans, _well _ mungkin sekarang kita bisa nenjadi teman."

"Benarkah?-Pansy memandang Harry dengan mata berbinar- oh, Harry kau baik sekali, aku tak menyangka sebegitu mudahnya kau memaafkanku atas semua kesalahanku." Kata Pansy sambil melawan haru. Dia tak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk memeluk Harry. Harry yang kaget dan tak siap untuk dipeluk seketika menegang selama sedetik dan dia tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Pansy.

"Pans, aku bilang kita bisa menjadi teman. Buakn berarti semua kesalahanmu telah aku maafkan." Harry kaget melihat tampang memelas Pansy

"maaf, aku Cuma bergurau. Kau sudah kumaafkan sepenuh hatiku." Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum dan berjalan beriringan keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa sadar bahwa ada 8 pasang mata yang mendangi mereka sedari tadi. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Theo.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat Pansy tersenyum seperti tadi. Apalagi seusai perang" kata Draco yang disetujui oleh Blaise dan Theo. Mereka juga tak habis pikir Pansy yang keras kepala mau meninta maaf kepada Harry.

"Draco jangankan kau kami juga sudah lama tidak melihat enyum Harry seusai perang besar kecuali saat dia sedang bersama Teddy kecil." Kata Ginny yang juga disetujui oleh mereka.

"Emm, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita dekatkan Pansy dan Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

"Mion maksudmu kita menjadi mak comblang?"

"Yah bisa dibilang seperti itu. Bagaimana? hon, kamu setuju gk? Soalnya kami memerlukan bantuanmu Blaise dan Theo juga untuk mendekatkan mereka."

"Ok, kami setuju jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Tanya Theo.

Hermione membisikan sesuatu kepada mereka dan mereka semua tersenyum misterius.

**To Be Continue...**

maap y ini chapnya pendek,, maklum bru mulai nulis,,

emm, klo ceritanya aneh tolong maklum y,, masih amatir c,, ini fic pertamaku..

pliss review y,, kasih kritik, saran, ide, masukan, n semuanya d,,


	2. Chapter 2

Minggu saat kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmade mereka semua- tentu saja harry tidak ada- berkumpul di _tree broomsticks. _Mereka langung memulai rapat untuk menjodohkan Harry dan Pansy. Rapat ini dipimpin oleh Hermione selaku penggagas perjodohan dan sang kekasih Draco Malfoy. Setelah memesan minuman dan makanan, mereka memulai Rapat.

"Ok guys, misi pertama adalah mendekatkan mereka dan membuat mereka lebih sering bersama. Ada yang ingin menyumbangkan ide?" tanya Hermione kepada seluruh peserta rapat.

Setelah semuanya menyumbangkan ide dan saran, dari yang baggus sampai yang aneh, dari yang mustahil sampai yang mudah dilakukan, maka telah ditentukan setelah melewati perdebatan yang sengit dan alot, maka telah ditentukan bahwa misi pertama akan dilakukan melalui 3 tahap dan mudah-mudahan semuanya berhasil.

Tahap pertama akan dibantu oleh Draco

Tahap ke dua akan dibantu oleh Profesor Hummel karena Slytherin dan Gryffindor satu kelas pada pelajaran Transfigurasi.

Tahap ke tiga dibantu oleh semua anggota.

Diharapkan pada saat liburan Natal dan Tahun baru Pansy dapat ikut acra mereka. Dia dan Harry pada saat itu diharuskan sudah mencapai tahap yang sangat dekat- kalau bisa sudah pacaran. Setelah itu apa yang terjadi pada Harry dan Pansy bukan tanggung jawab anggota rapat, karena menurut mereka tugas mereka cuma mendekatkan syukur-syukur kalau bisa sampai jadian.

Setelah selesai merekapun berpisah karena mempunyai acara msaing-masing termasuk Blaise dan Theo.

Besoknya tanpa membuang-buang waktu mereka langung memulai rencana tahap satu. dilakukan di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Morning Pans." Sapa Draco saat melihat Pansy yang sedang membaca di ruang rekreasi Slytherin.

"Morning draco." Balas pansy sambil tersenyum

"Pans, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya Draco sambil memberikan tatapan memohon.

"Apa?" Tanya Pansy sambil mengrutkan dahinya. Tidah biasanya seorang Malfoy meminta tolong kepada seseorang gumam Pansy dalam hati.

"Emm, pliss Pans, kau harus bisa menolongku… Tak ada orang lain selain kau yang bisa menolongku dan juga Harry."

"Harry?" Tanya Pansy binggung. "Apa hubungannya dengan Harry?" tanay Pansy lebih mendesak. Bagus pikir Draco dia kelihatan sangat penasaran saat aku menyebut nama Harry. Ini harus segera kulaporkan kepada mereka (anggota PHP/ Perjodohan Harry Pansy)

"Draco seriusan! Apa hubungannya dengan Harry?" tanya Pansy sekali lagi. Draco sengaja mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk menjawabnya.

"Emm, begini Pans aku kemarin ingin meminjam buku untuk Harry tetapi, aku hari ini sangat sibuk sedangkan Harry sangat memerlukan buku itu sekarang juga. Jadi bolehkah aku meminta tolong untuk memberikan buku itu kepada Harry?" Tanya Draco yang sengaja membuat ucapannya terdengar sangat mendesak.

"Oh,, jadi itu saja, ku kira ada sesuatu terjadi dengan Harry." Kata Pansy sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Pans mengapa tadi kau begitu kahwatir kepada Harry? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Draco jail. Muka Pansy sudah berubah warna menjadi merah dan dia menjawab dengan gugup.

" eh, mmmm, tidak,, bukan begitu. Aku hanya saja, ya sudahlah itu tidak penting. Sekrang mana buku yang harus ku berikan kepada Harry? Dan Harry sekarang sedang berada dimana?" Pansy cepat-cepat merubah topik pembicraan. Yes, sepertinya rencana perjodohan ini akan lebih mudah dari pada yang kami kira. Pikir Draco.

Tak lama Draco kembali sambil membawa satu buah buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Ini Pans bukunya, maaf bukunya berat. Aku juga tidak tahu sekarang Harry ada dimana yang jelas Harry membutuhkan buku ini sekarang juga. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berada di aula besar." Kata Draco tetap disertai senyuman.

"Ok Draco, aku pastikan buku ini akan sampai ke tangan Harry hari ini juga. Lagian aku hari ini Cuma ada 2 kelas dan tinggal 1 kelas lagi nanti setelah makan siang." Kata Pansy sambil keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

"_Bloody hell, _Harry ternyata kau ada di sini? Di tepi danau? Setelah aku mencari-carimu di seluruh penjuru kasti ini?" tanya Pansy sambil terengah-engah karena cape berkeliling kastil serta membawa buklu tebal Draco.

"Hei Pans sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Harry yang ternyata sedang memandangi foto-foto Teddy kecil.

"Jelas aku sedang mencari-carimu Harry untuk memberimu buku ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan buku tebal itu.

"Thanks Pans. Tapi buat apa kau mencari-cariku sambil membawa buku tebal ini? Bukankah ini milik Draco?" Tanya Harry bingung

"Iya buku itu memang milik Draco tadi dia meminta aku untuk memberikan buku ini kepadamu. Bukankah kau sangat membutuhkan buku itu sekarang?" Tanya Pansy penasaran.

"Memang aku memerlukan buku ini namun tidak untuk hari ini. Ini buku hanya untuk bacaan santai" jawab Harry

"_What?_ Jadi Draco membohongiku? Lihat saja nanti pembalasanku." Kata Pansy kesal. Harry tak tahan melihat wajah Pansy yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat menawan. Harry ingin sekali mengusap pipi Pansy yang memerah akibat sedang kesal, tetapi ditahannya. Harry kembali pura-pura menekuni foto yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. Foto Teddy anak babtisnya. Tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari wajah Pansy.

"Harry apakah itu Teddy Lupin? Anak Profesor Lupin dan Tonks? Dia lucu sekali.." kata Pansy yang entah sejak kapan ikut memperhatiakn foto Teddy.

"Iya. Dia memang anak Remus dan Tonks dan juga anak babtisku. Dia sangat lucu dan manis. Tapi kasihan Remus dan Tonks meninggal saat perang besar. Maka dia sekarang hanya tinggal bersama grandma-nya kecuali saat liburan dia selalu bersamaku." Ucap Harry yang terlihat dari sorotan matanya bahwa dia sangat sayang Teddy.

"Harry bolehkah aku meminta satu foto Teddy? Dia sangat menggemaskan." Tanya Pansy penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Aku punya banyak koleksi foto Teddy karena setiap minggu aku meminta Andromeda memfotonya untukku. Hei Pans apa kau mau melihat album Teddy?" Tanya Harry yang entah kenapa sangat ingin memperlihatkan koleksinya kepada Pansy dan dia sangat senang dengan keberadaan Pansy didekatnya.

"Tentu saja Harry aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau memperbolehkan aku melihatnya." Kata Pansy

"Tentu aku akan senang sekali jika kau mempunyai waktu untuk melihatnya. Kapan kau ada waktu Pans?" Tanya Harry. dia sangat ingin mendengar kalau Pansy mempunyai waktu sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?"

"Boleh kebetulan aku sedang tidak ada kelas." Kata Harry beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menuju asrama Griffindor. Tanpa sadar tangan Harry menggenggam tangan Pansy. Pansy yang menyadari halpans membiarkan saja tanganya digenggam tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di asrama Griffindor.

"Emm, Harry apa aku boleh masuk asramamu?" Tanya Pansy

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang murid untuk memasuki asrama yang bikan asramanya. Yuk kita masuk sekarang." Kata Harry yang masih saja menggenggam tangan Pansy.

Setelah Harry mengucap kata kunci dengan segera dia menarik Pansy dan mengajaknya duduk di ruang rekreasi yang dominan bewarna emas dan merah yang sangat berbeda dari ruang rekresasi Slytherin yang bewarna hijau dan perak.

"Pans tunggu disini sebentar ok? Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Harry cepat sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian yang dirasa oleh Pansy seperti bertahun-tahun karena mendapat-tatapan-yang-siap-menyerangnya-dari-hampir-semua-anak-Griffindor, akhirnya Harry datang sambil membawa tumpukan album foto.

"Pans, lihat ini saat Teddy baru lahir terus saat dia berubah warba rambut pertama kali, trus…." Harry terus menceritakan tiap foto yang ada dan Pansy menanggapinya dengan ceria.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi banyak mata yang memandangi mereka dengantatapan penuh tanya. Tak terasa sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang. Harry dan Pansy segera menuju aula besar sambil membicarakan foto-foto Teddy. Banyak orang yang memandangi mereka penuh Tanya. Seakan-akan mereka melihat Voldemort bangkit kembali. Karena belum puas bercerita mereka memutuskan duduk d meja Griffindor bergabung dengan Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, dkk.

"Draco, kau membohongiku. Kau bilang buku berat itu sangat dibutuhkan Harry hari ini. Buktinya dia bilang itu Cuma buku untuk bacaan santai. Dasar pembual." Omel Pansy ke Draco. Yang lain hanya bisa tertawa menyaksikan Draco yang tak bisa berkutik dimarahi Pansy.

"Sudah-sudah jangan berkelahi malu diliati orang." Kata Harry. Padahal yang lain jelas tahu bahwa yang diliatin itu bukan Pansy dan draco melainkan Pansy dan Harry yang masuk aula besar bersama masih membuat mereka penasaran. Tapi orang yang diliatin gak bersa sama sekali.

Setelah selesai makan mereka menuju kelas masing-masing dan kebetulan kelas Harry dan Pansy sama. Jadi mereka jalan berdampingan menuju kelas Mantra.

Di aula besar masih tinggal tim PHP (Perjodohan Harry Pansy) mereka sedang senyum-senyum mengingat misi tahap satu berhasil bahkan lembih dari yang mereka semua harapkan. Maka mereka sekarang sedang berdiskusi untuk melakukan misi tahap dua. bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk profesor Hummel guru trasfigurasi baru mereka.

saia tau chap ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna,, jadi plisss review,,,, baik kritik, saran, ide, dll

thx 2 aiueo kamu yg pertama me-review ceritaku,, buat Sun-T n dai karena sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk me-review cetitaku yg gj itu,, hehehe

sekali lagi pliss review y...


End file.
